More Amazing Spiez
by dream18writer
Summary: OK so I will be making my own episode type stories. When a new episode or new story begins it will say in the chapters and have the description at the beginning of it too. I will have OC's but will not pair characters up. Will save that for other stories. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Operation New Girl Part 1

**Author's Note:** _OK so this is my first spy themed story so I hope it turns out OK. I also am mostly writing as I think of the story with very little future planning, so I really hope it will all make sense. To me it does even when I re-read it to I hope it does to you too. If something doesn't make sense feel free to Message me or comment on it and I will do my best to fix it. Thanks._

 **End of Author's Note**

* * *

 **Summary:** The Clark twins have just entered High school but with Jerry's next missions they will not be able to enjoy it. Anti-spies are on the loss but being spies themselves WOOHP as no way to currently identify them. It is up to the Clarks to locate them before they can get the chance to took out WOOHP.

* * *

It was the first day of school for Marc and Megan and it was not just your ordinary first day of school it was the first day of High school for them. Marc was excited to learn more advanced lessons and Megan was hyped to join some clubs and make new friends. Lee has been going to the school for a year now and has already become one of the most popular sports guys in school.

"Welcome to High school." He said greeting his siblings.

"Thanks." Marc said.

"This is so exciting." Megan said looking all around mainly at the cute boys that walked by.

"Well, you better find your classes. Want my help?" Lee said proudly since it was rare for him to feel like the bigger person.

"Thanks but I know where I am going." Marc said walking off.

"Me too. See you later." Megan said leaving Lee a bit disappointed.

As they walked to their classes Marc and Megan looked all around. The school seemed so big that they almost felt like children in a mall. While seeing how big everything was Megan noticed one more thing that was bigger and that was her own brother, Marc. Since Middle school Marc has grown quite a bit to the point it was extremely noticeable. He was still shorter than Lee who also grow but he was not much taller than Megan. Meanwhile the only thing that really changed about Megan was her hair style. She grow her hair out to where it reached her shoulders and she grow out her bangs too.

"Say Marc, how is the view from up there?" She joked.

"Good I guess. Feels kind of good to be taller. Now I know why Tony wants to grow big." He joked back.

"That's good." Megan said.

Just then when they turned a corner Megan ran into someone. "I am so sorry." A quiet voice said.

"No. It was my fault." Megan said politely. When she looked up there was a girl about her age on the ground fixing her glasses. She was a petite girl with long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. Her style was a bit plain but it was ok in Megan's opinion.

"A-are you ok?" She said while picking herself up.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Megan asked.

"Oh. I am f-fine." She seemed to be quite nervous. "Uhm… Do you know where the science room is?"

"Yes. We are actually heading there now." Megan said. "Come on. We will show you."

"Thank you." The girl said.

With that the three of them went on to their first class. Along the way Megan and her began to chat. It was mostly on how the day was going at a new school and a bit of what they were interesting it. Megan found out her name was Faith and that she was interested in science. At this point Marc butted in.

"I like science too!" He said happy to have the opportunity to make a new friend who also was into science. However, Faith did not answer him. In fact she kind of ignored.

"You ok?" Megan asked her. "He is my brother Marc. He might be a little geeky but he is ok."

Marc didn't know what to think of this description but since it was mostly true he accepted it.

"Hi." She said to him but after that she didn't say anything else to him.

Marc was a little confused by this but he just figured she was shy so he let it slide.

When they finally made it to the science lab Faith automatically went over to Megan to sit by. Meanwhile Marc was left to sit alone for awhile. He saw how happy Megan was and he was glad about that but since Megan was the only person he knew he felt a little lonely sitting alone. He even wished there was a sit closer but there wasn't. He even considered asked for a sit but he was to nervous to ask that to someone he just meet, so he didn't. Just then right as the bell rang a very pretty girl walked in.

Marc immediately noticed her and so did every other boy in the classroom. She had blonde hair with brown stripes and light blue eyes. She was wearing a pink top with a white jacket, along with white tight capris. She had on a few bracelets and necklaces along with matching white earrings.

She looked over at the classroom and saw all the boys looking at her and gave them a smile. They all got hearts in their eyes and became completely love struck. Meanwhile the girls in the classroom alright felt jealousy or hatred towards the girl. She walked over and many of the boys began to find ways for her to sit next to them. She walked right past them though and went straight to where Marc was.

"Is anyone sitting here?" She asked him sweetly.

"Uhm...No." Marc was the most nervous. Since pretty girls never really talked to him.

"Mind if I do?" She said with a smile.

"Sure." He said.

She went over and sat down. "Thanks...uhm...what's your name?"

"Oh...Uhm...My name?" Marc said not believing she was asking for his name.

"Who else silly?" She said giggling.

"My name is Marc." He said. "And yours?"

"I am Marla." She said. "Nice to meet you."

Marc was so nervous and embarrassed but just then he felt a cold chill. Apparently a lot of the boys were glaring at him with jealousy. Just then in the glares he looked over at Megan who gave him a thumbs up and then to Faith who for some reason had a very serious look on her face. She quickly turned around though he couldn't be sure since it was so brief.

For the rest of the day while Marc was going to his classes he would notice Faith and each time she was showing a strange look. Marc found this odd and began to get suspicious. Another thing he found odd was that each time he saw Faith giving a strange look, Marla was somewhere close by. More than half the time Marla would give him a wave or a wink which he got embarrassed about.

Just then out of nowhere he was WOOHP along with his siblings. They went through the normal tubs and all of them, including Tony, were brought to Jerry's office.

"Hello, Spiez." He said in a business manner.

"What's going on this time Jerry?' Tony said excitedly.

"My, you seem eager this time." Jerry said in shock.

"Surprisingly it is really boring without Marc, Megan and Lee at school. Now I can do some action." He said happily.

"Well, let's get started then." Jerry said pushing a button the turned on a screen.

The screen just had a single picture from a security camera. In the photo they could see about 5 people dressed in all black so they could not see any details whatsoever about them. The Clark siblings were confused especially since normally they would at least be shown faces, locations or something but this time there was nothing.

"'Who are they?" Megan said.

"These are Anti-spiez." He said amniously.

"What?" The Clark siblings said in shock.

"Yes. We believe they are a group of people that were rejected to be spies or where former spies and formed their own group. They recently broke into WOOHP and stole a lot of our technology. We fear they my use them to find more members and over through us." Jerry explained. "What I want from you is for you to find these spies before they have a chance to attack."

"How can we find them? We can't even tell what they look like?" Lee said.

"Well, we may not be able to see them but if you look here…" He zoomed in on the picture on one of the people. "As you can see here one of the members wears glasses. From what I can see they might be a dark blue or even black color." The Clarks went and got closer look and when they did they saw the vague outline of glasses. "And judging by this person's size and body shape I can only assume they are a female in high school or at the very least middle school."

"So you want us to investigate the students and try to find this anti-spy?" Marc said.

"Exactly. Now I understand you will need time, so inform me of any information you might have." Jerry instructed.

"Right." They all agreed.

"What about gadgets?" Megan asked.

"For now we will stay basic. We have the hearing aid enhancer allowing you to listen in on conversations even from a distance and through walls " After handing each of the Clark's there's he continued. "And finally we have the voice modifying necklace allowing you to sound like whoever you want."

Then before they could say anything Jerry pushed a button and the Clarks went back through the tube. They were sent right back to where they were and when Marc, Megan and Lee returned they meet up.

"So got any ideas?" Megan said.

"Not yet. But I guess to begin with we should keep an eye on all the people with dark glasses." Marc said.

"This could take a while then." Lee said thinking of all the girl he knew that wear glasses.

With that they walked off but little did they know someone was standing around a corner listening to them. There were cleaning their glasses but once they were done the person walked off.


	2. Chapter 2: Operation New Girl Part 2

It has been a day since the Clarks got there mission and already Marc has a suspect. It was the one person he knew that had dark glasses and has been acting weird since the first time he meet her and that was Faith. Megan on the other hand did not believe it was Faith since Faith was so timid, so much so she hardly talked to anyone but her. Megan figured there was no why she could be a spy of any kind. Marc didn't care though and began his investigation on her while Megan and Lee went in search for their own suspects.

Marc began with following her in between classes. He had his hearing aid enhancer on at all times just in case she said something while she walked around. He figured if she was an anti-spy she might try and get more members are do something spy like but no such luck. All she did was go to classes and talk to the occasional student walking by but it was normally asking for directions. There was nothing strange about her actions but someone did notice how strange Marc was acting.

Marc was pulled into an empty classroom by Marla. "What have you been doing?" She asked seemingly to be a little angry.

"What do you mean?" Marc said trying to act dumb.

"Please. Like I haven't noticed you were spying on that girl, Faith." She said.

"I was not spying on her. I was just...uhm…" Marc tried his best to think of a good excuse but he couldn't think of one.

"Are you interested in her?" Marla said with curiosity.

"What!? Not a chance! She hates me in fact!" Marc said in protest.

"Really?" Marla said confused.

"Why would I lie? She may be friends with my sister but she made it obvious she does not like me too much." Marc said but while he said it he began to feel a little sad since he never been hated like that before.

"Ok." Marla said. "That is good because she might be dangerous."

At this point Marc was completely interested. "What do you mean?"

Marla then went on to explain a few things she knew about Faith. The first thing was that they went to the same middle school so she was fully aware of how Faith was. She explains that Faith was a very weird person who would disappear for no reason for while then return just as quickly as she disappeared. Marla then told him a secret and that was she once caught Faith braking into a person's home. She did call the police but she disappeared before they even got there.

Marc found this interesting. It almost seemed like she was a spy. He was very happy with what Marla told him and even thanked her for it. She was confused on why he was so happy but she was happy she could help in some way.

"See you later, Marc." She said as she waved bye even though Marc probably didn't hear her.

Marc quickly went up to Megan and Lee and told them what he found out. Megan and Lee were still not very convinced since Faith was so shy. Marc tried to convince them that even if she is shy there was still a chance of her being a spy but it did not work too well. Just then Megan saw Faith.

"OK. If you think she is a spy lets check it out." Megan said as she pointed to Faith who was walking around a corner.

It was at this point the three of them went into spy mode and began following Faith. At first it seemed normal but then something didn't seem right. Faith looked to be following Marla. Megan thought maybe they were just heading in the same direction but a few times when Marla turned around Faith would hide. It was indeed weird and spy like.

"'She must have Marla as her next target." Marc whispered.

"I still don't believe it." Megan said not wanting to believe her new friend was the enemy.

Just then they were WOOHPed and none of them liked it. Jerry has had poor timing before but this time was really bad. When they finally exited the tube they made that clear.

"Could you not pick a better time to WOOHP us?" Marc said angrily.

"Yeah, like, we were so close to figuring something out." Megan said just as angry.

"Oh may, I am sorry but something urgent just came up." Jerry said.

"What?" Tony said looking just as excited as the last time.

"Apparently multiply schools in your area are being burglarized." Jerry said.

"What are they taking?" Lee asked seriously.

"That's what is troubling. They are taking student records." Jerry said.

"Seriously?" Marc said.

"I'm a sorry to say, yes. They might be looking for potential spies. I would like you spies to watch out for any activity tonight." Jerry instructed.

"So we pretty much have to stay after school." Tony said majorly disappointed.

"It's ok. For this mission I have a few new gadgets for you." Jerry said pushing a button to unlock some gadgets. "First we have sticky string shooter." He tossed it to Tony.

"Sticky string? Isn't that a child's toy?" He asked looking at the metal container.

"I assure you is it not for children. When the string attaches itself to something it will not let go. You need a special formula to dissolve it. It is quite good for trapping enemies." Jerry said with a smile.

"Cool?" Tony did not think it was so childish now.

"Next we have the lady tracking bug." Jerry picked up a tiny robot that was barely the size of his finger nail and it flow over to Mac. "Just attach it to your target and you will know exactly where they are. This is an upgrade to some of our other tracking gadgets but it still needs to be tested. I think now would be an excellent time to test it."

"You can count on me." Marc said.

"And last but not least this is a mini expandable glider." He picked up a small diamond shaped gadget and tossed it to Lee.

"So what does this one do?" Lee asked confused by the little thing.

"When activated it will became a jet powered glider that will allow you to get an aerial view of everything It also doubles as a parachute for when danger happens." Jerry said.

"Nice." Lee said happily.

"Good luck spiez." He said waving bye as the floor opened up and took them away.

When night time came around they went into their positions. Marc and Megan took the high school while Tony and Lee went to the Middle school. It wasn't much of a distant but hopefully it was enough. They kept a lookout as best as they could. Tony and Lee had not trouble at all. Tony searched the perimeter of the building while Lee used the mini expandable glider to get an overhead view. Marc and Megan however had a bit of trouble since there were still clubs going on. Most were ending but for one reason or another others lingered.

"Why do some clubs last so long?" Megan asked.

"I don't know." Marc said just as annoyed. With all the students and teachers walking around they could not move around freely and what was worse one of the students could be robbing the school.

"I just thought of something. Why don't we just walk in normally?" Megan said.

Marc got a bit wide eyed in surprise. He then did a facepalm. "Why didn't I think of that?"

With that the two of them came out of hiding and went back into their normal clothes and walked right into the school. There were quite a few people walking around in groups. Some had stuff in there hands and some were just moving from one classroom to another. Meanwhile Marc and Megan went straight to the principal's office to watch over the student files.

The minute they got there they immediately noticed someone was walking around in the office. Since they knew for a fact that the principal left they knew something was not right. Just when they were about to go in the doorknob began to turn and they instinctively hide. They watched as the door opened and out came Faith! Megan couldn't believe it but there was something Megan noticed and that was the fact Faith didn't have anything in her hands.

"What was she doing in there?" Marc said when he noticed she had nothing with her.

"I am going to find out." Megan said coming out of hiding and heading towards to Faith leaving Marc completely dumbfounded. "Hey Faith!"

"Megan!? What are you doing here?" She asked shocked to see her.

"I wanted to have a look at what goes on in these club but somehow I got lost and ended up here." Megan said acting embarrassed.

"Oh." Faith said with a sigh.

"So what are you doing?" Megan asked Faith.

"Oh...I...Uhm..." She began to stutter but after a few tries she found her words. "I was helping the principal out. He had something urgent going on and asked me to take some things to his office." She explained.

"Oh." Megan said relieved. "So you want to hang out and check out some of the other clubs?"

"Sure I guess." Faith said quietly. "But not for long. I have a curfew."

"OK. Let's check out the star gazer club." Megan said taking Faith's wrist and leading her to the club but unfortunately she was going in the wrong direction.

"Ugm...Megan, the club is this way." Faith said correcting her.

"Oh. Thanks. Now let's go." She said leading the way again.

Marc just watched as his sister took Faith away. He couldn't believe that there was an actually reason for Faith to be there. Just then a voice come from behind Marc, making his jump out of his shoes.

"She is such a lier." The female voice said. Marc quickly turned around and saw it was Marla. "There is no way the principal asked a new student to do him a favor."

Marc couldn't help but agree with her. "Then what was she doing, I wonder?" Marc asked.

"Let's go see?" Marla said walking over to the principal's door.

"No we can't. That is against the rules." Marc said not wanting to potentially get himself in trouble.

"Don't worry. If you don't want to go in you can be look out while I look." Marla then opened the door and went in. After a bit of thinking he figured he couldn't just leave her so he went in too. He checked to make sure no one was coming and then went in.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Marc said trying to convince Marla to leave. He was so nervous being the principal's office after school. He has never broken a rule like this and frankly he did not like it one bit.

"It is fine Marc. We will just do a quick search and see if anything is missing or out of place." Marla said.

It was at this point Marc remembered how the student files from other schools were being taken. He immediately went in search for the files to see if any were missing there too. He even hacked the schools system and pulled up a complete list online. Now he just needed to compare them to the paper files.

After a bit of searching he finally found them. He was actually surprised to see that the place they were located was not locked. He got worried and began searching. Just then Marla came and surprised him again since he temporarily forgot she was there.

"'Did you hack the system?" She said seeing the student files on his phone.

"Yeah but please don't tell anyone." Marc said pleading to her.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." She said acting cute.

With that said Marc went back to his search as Marla watched him. Every now and then she would see if anyone was coming but lucky for them most of the students now were gone. When Marc was finally done he gave a sigh of relief when he figured out none of the student files were missing.

"Ok. I am done, so let's go." He said to Marla.

"Right. I don't think anything is missing." She said a little disappointed.

With that they left and went home. When Marc made it home he was immediately surrounded by his siblings. They were wondering where he was, and why he was gone for so long. Marc explained that after Faith and Megan left he and Marla went to check out the student files.

"You were with Marla!?" Megan said shocked.

"You went into the principal's office!?" Lee said even more shocked.

"Yes but I did it because I wanted to be sure no files were missing." Marc said in his defense.

"Still bro, you could have tried to tell us." Tony said.

"With Marla there, there was no way I could. I am sorry." Marc said feeling bad.

"Well, at least nothing happened." Megan said.

Marc was happy his sister forgave him and his brothers seemed to also have his back so all was fine. They went right to bed unaware something was going on in an unknown part of town.

"Have you found another suitable candidate?" A deep male voice said.

"Yes." A female figure with dark glasses said. "I think he will be a great addition."

"Excellent." He gave an evil laugh and as he did the female walked off.


	3. Chapter 3: Operation New Girl Part 3

The next morning the spiez were quite tired from the previous night. They were so tired they didn't even want to go to school not even Marc, but somehow they got ready and went to school anyway. Just then they could tell something was going on. As they walked to the front door everyone around them were whispering and looking their way.

"What is going on?" Megan whispered to Lee.

Lee looked around and said, "Not sure."

When they opened the front door they were greet with silence. Everyone looked their way and some began to whisper and walk away. It surprised the Clarks and they did not like the feeling. They walked to their classrooms and when Lee had to go he wished them luck. But before they even separated an announcement was made over the intercom.

"Would Marc Clark and Marla Del please come to the principal's office." The announcement said.

Megan and Lee were shocked to hear Marc's name but Marc looked to be completely devastated. He has never been called to the principal's office before except to get a reward or something but since school had barely started he knew for a fact that was not it. He did as he was asked and went right to the office.

Once there he knocked on the door and when he heard he could come in he did. When he walked in Marla was already standing by waiting for him and the principle looking to be furious.

"Do you two know why I called you here?" He said with a very serious voice.

"N-no." Marc said extremely nervous.

"This is why?" He went to a television and on it was the secretary camera. "Did you kids really think I wouldn't have security cameras in my office?" The principal said sarcastically.

Marc and Marla watched the tv anxiously. In it Faith walked in and dropped a few things off. Apparently she was telling the truth and the principal confirmed that by saying he asked her to bring a few things to his office because he was in a rush and she was the first person he saw. They continued to watch and shortly after Faith left they saw themselves coming in. They walked all over the room and when it got to when Marc went to the student files the principle passed it.

"What were you doing there Marc?" The principal asked.

"I was just checking on something about my file." Marc said nervously.

"Right and what about you Marla?" He asked her.

"Nothing really. Just went over to see what Marc was doing." She said not mentioning the hacking like she promised.

"Then can you two explain this?" The principle fast forward the tap to about ten minutes after Marc and Marla left. From the door a person in all black walked in and went right to the files. "When I checked this morning a few of the student files were missing. You two wouldn't have anything to do with it, do you?"

Marc and Marla were both surprised to see the dark person. Marc was extremely shocked since he knew he failed his mission and the person got away.

"We don't know anything about that." Marla said. "I went straight home after that."

"I did too. My siblings can confirm that." Marc said trying his best to confirm his innocents.

The principal looked at them and scratched his chin. "Since I can't confirm you stole the files I can't do anything about that but it is a fact you came into my office without permission, so for now you both will have detention for one week."

Marc was devastated but he took it the best he could. After they both agreed to be there after school they left and went back to class. Since it was the same class they walked together and when Marla noticed how upset Marc was she thought she try and cheer him up.

"It is ok Marc. I am sure it will get better." She said.

"I know. I just never got in trouble before." He said. "Oh but thanks for not mentioning the hacking and searching."

"I promised didn't I? Plus we're friends so it is the least I can do." She said with a smile.

"Friends?" Marc was a little confused but he kind of liked it since she had his back. "I guess you're right." Marla seemed to be pleased.

When they made it to the classroom they went to the teacher and after she excused their tardiness they went and took their sets. Many of the students looked at them and Faith seemed to be furious for some reason. Megan however looked concerned.

After class Megan asked Marc what happened and he regretfully told her a few of the student files were stolen after he and Marla left the night before. Megan was shocked and also felt like she failed too. There was nothing really they could do about it since it seemed solid but when she thought about it they should have stayed at their posts the entire night. They went about their day like normal but Marc couldn't help but feel Faith was glaring at him with intense anger. He was happy however that most of the whispering and weird looks from other students died down a bit after awhile.

After school Marc said bye to Megan and Lee and went to the classroom that would serve as detention. Once there he saw that Marla was already there and so was the teacher. He sat down a bit of a distance away from Marla and began to do his homework.

Meanwhile Megan was heading home with Lee when Tony ran up to them. They explained what happened and said Marc was staying for detention. Tony couldn't believe it but it was true that they messed up on a mission. They were upset about that but the one thing they all began to think about was why were the student files unlocked. Since that was confidential stuff they should always be locked but when Marc check they weren't. That was weird.

At that point they were WOOHPed. When they landed Jerry was there waiting to give them their next assignment.

"Hello spies." He said not seeming at all angry that they failed.

"We are so sorry we failed the mission last night." Megan said feeling really apologetic.

"That is quite alright spies. Right now I actually want you to investigate the scene." He said. "To do that I think you might need this?" He tossed them the invisible spray. Since they knew there were cameras in the office this would help prevent them from being seen by them.

Before they could say anything else they were WOOHPed out to their school. Once there they came out of a random locker and Tony was actually fascinated by all the stuff. Since he never been in the high school before he was curious about it and a bit excited too. However he tried to stay focused as they made their way to the principal's office.

Before going in they used the invisible spray and became invisible. They went in and began to scan the area. So far there was nothing interesting until they looked in two place. The first was the student files location where they found some clear gunk on the ground by the files. They took it to examine it and the last clue was by the door. It was on the ground by the wall and it was a strained of long brown hair. Since the principal did not have brown hair or any adult that would go into the office they figured it was the perp. They took it as well and just then someone began to walk in.

The spies went over to a corner and tried to stay quiet. The invisible spray was still working so they were safe for now. They just hoped it would stay in effect till the person left. When the door opened they were surprised to see it was Faith.

She immediately went to the files and examined the lock. She even made a mold of the key hole and once she was done she looked around on the ground. She didn't see anything so she left. Lucky for the Clark's their invisible spray did last.

The Clarks then left the school to go home to do a more thorough examine of the items they found. They examined the hair and to their surprise it belonged to none other than Faith however Megan pointed out that that was possible since she was in there that night. They then examined the clear gunk they found and according to the WOOHP data base it was residue of one of their own gadgets. It was a clear molding that would instantly take the form of a keyhole to make a key.

"This must be how the anit-spy got the files!" Megan said.

"Yeah but who did it and when?" Lee said.

Just then Marc came in looking completely disappointed. He gave a huge sigh and looked at his siblings.

"What is going on?" Marc asked.

"We investigated the scene in the principal's office and found somethings." Tony said.

"What!?" Marc said wanting to know.

"We found out that the spy got into the student files using a WOOHP gadget." Megan said.

"We also found a strand of hair by the door that belonged to Faith." Lee said.

"We can't count that as a clue since she was in there and the principal confirmed that." Megan said.

"Marc, when you saw the camera footage did anyone else go by the files before Faith?" Lee asked.

"No. After Faith left we entered but…" Marc thought for a minute. "...If I remember right before I walked into the office, Marla was by the files for a few seconds. She was mostly looking around though." Marc said.

The Clarks found this suspicious. If they didn't know better Marla seemed to also be a suspect. Just then they remembered that while they were investigating Faith did walk in and did a search of her own. They found this really suspicious too. They felt they were getting close but for now the only thing they were sure of was that one of them was most likely the anti-spy agent.


End file.
